Experimento en Le crayón magique
by AngelCaido20
Summary: FD/HG -Al atardecer el álgido frío de Londres recorría sus calles envolviéndolo todo y a todos a su alrededor. Una hermosa joven de cabellos rizados buscando resguardarse de aquel intransigente clima, giró delicadamente el metálico picaporte de una puerta para adentrarse en una pequeña librería llamada "Le crayón magique"- AU/AH.


Al atardecer el álgido frío de Londres recorría sus calles envolviéndolo todo y a todos a su alrededor. Una hermosa joven de cabellos rizados buscando resguardarse de aquel intransigente clima, giró delicadamente el metálico picaporte de una puerta para adentrarse en una pequeña librería llamada _"Le crayón magique". _Al abrirse,el tintineante sonido de una campana provocó que llamase la atención de algunas de las personas allí presentes que se giraron con curiosidad para ver quien más buscaba cobijo en aquel recóndito lugar.

Con bastante delicadeza y aspirando el cálido aire deslizó el par de guantes que llevaba puesto revelando unas pálidas y entumecidas manos a consecuencia del frío, del cual esperaba poder deshacerse.

Atraída por el olor que despedía aquel entrañable establecimiento avanzó hasta perderse entre sus estanterías, curioseando sin aparentemente mucho interés las filas y filas de libros que se alzaban a su alrededor. No era una librería muy grande y tampoco era muy visible a pesar de su buena localización en pleno centro de Londres, pero aun así su interior era ordenado y confortable, decorado con bastas estanterías de roble y unas lámparas antiguas que dotaban aquel emplazamiento de un aire misterioso y tradicional, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Mientras tomaba entre sus manos un libro perfectamente colocado en la estantería de clásicos románticos, sus ojos barrieron perezosamente todo el lugar hasta clavarse en el mostrador, donde una sonriente dependienta de cabellos dorados atendía y aconsejaba a los escasos y tímidos clientes que se atrevían a comprar.

La simpática dependienta no tardó mucho tiempo en atrapar al par de orbes curiosos que parecían observarla con detenimiento entre las estanterías. No obstante y sin prestarle ninguna atención continuó atendiendo a sus clientes bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos pardos de color avellana.

Transcurridos un par de minutos la oceánica mirada de la comerciante volvió a encontrarse con aquellos indiscretos e insolentes ojos, que provocaron que apareciera un mohín en sus labios ante semejante atrevimiento con el que la estaba distrayendo de sus funciones. Por un instante el contacto visual se perdió entre las estrechas filas de libros y en su lugar apareció un par de rosados labios que enseguida dejaron paso a una lucida y nacarada sonrisa coqueta.

Al parecer la curiosa visitante encontraba bastante divertida la situación de distraer a la atareada dependienta. En realidad más que divertido le resultaba estimulante y prácticamente se había convertido en un hobby habitual en las últimas semanas…

La castaña viendo que el objeto de su diversión desaparecía para adentrarse en el almacén de la librería, centró su atención en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, jugueteando con sus páginas y tratando de recordar algunas de las líneas con las que con tanta efusividad y deleite había disfrutado en sus años de pubescencia.

Por un instante se perdió en sus pensamientos rememorando aquella época y su singularidad, pues bien sabía que su adolescencia no había sido como la de cualquier otra joven. Ella siempre había mostrado una peculiar predilección por el aprendizaje y muy especialmente por los libros, los cuales había llegado a devorar con ferviente deseo durante noches y días. Sentía un especial gusto e interés por las palabras y las capacidades de estas para crear y destruir. Probablemente esa fuera una de las causas que la habían llevado a su situación actual.

Obnubilada por sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia que se había instalado junto a ella. Con un leve carraspeo la mujer a su lado la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La joven de cabello ondulado parecía un tanto sorprendida ante la inesperada presencia de la rubia, pero no por ello evitó que una amable sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Como respuesta ante semejante gesto la dependienta esbozó una escueta sonrisa antes de preguntar profesionalmente _-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-_

La castaña ladeó la cabeza y fingió meditar antes de decir – _No lo sé… ¿Puedes?-_

La comerciante no pudo esconder su estado de sorpresa ante las palabras de la castaña y arqueando una ceja le contestó – _Si se trata de libros, estoy segura de que podré ayudarte_-

La joven de mirada indiscreta asintió levemente.

La rubia haciendo contacto visual tomó el libro que portaba entre sus manos y le echó un rápido vistazo – _Si estás interesada en los clásicos románticos te recomiendo a Emily Bronte, a Victoria Holt o a tu homólogo inglés William Shakespeare_- Dijo mientras sacaba un ejemplar de cada autor.

La aludida no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario – _Pensándolo mejor los clásicos románticos los tengo bastante estudiados, creo que esta vez me decantaré por otro género_- dirigió la vista hacía una de las estanterías que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo, la dependiente acompañó la mirada buscando que había llamado su atención y observó la sección de literatura erótica.

Con semblante estoico volvió a conectar sus ojos con los de la castaña y le dijo- _Acompáñame_-

Mientras caminaban hacia una de las últimas estanterías no pudo evitar fijarse en la esbelta figura de la cual era poseedora aquella comerciante, llevaba una falda de tubo grisácea de corte clásico que solo dejaba ver sus piernas de rodilla para abajo, aun así podían intuirse unas largas, torneadas y bien definidas piernas que dirigían sus naturales y contoneados movimientos sostenidos sobre un par de tacones no demasiado altos, acompañando a su falda y cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo una blusa blanca de seda abotonada hasta el cuello completaban su vestimenta de _librera de manual_, no obstante y para rematar su pelo estaba pulcramente recogido de tal manera que solo sobresalían estratégicamente unos pocos cabellos a los lados.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de la castaña al imaginarla como una de las posibles protagonistas de la sección a la que se dirigían.

_- Bien, como veras la sección de literatura erótica no es muy amplia, pero estoy segura de que encontraras algo de tu interés_- cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la sección para dejar a la joven inspeccionarla a sus anchas se vio interrumpida por ésta.

_- Quizás_ _podrías hacerme alguna sugerencia, creo que estoy un poco perdida en este terreno-_ Trató de sonar lo más inocente posible.

La rubia echó un rápido vistazo a los pasillo contiguos percatándose de que no había nadie en la librería más que ellas dos y soltando un pequeño suspiro dijo- _Bueno, veamos que hay por aquí. Tenemos…"Placeres de media noche"…"La Venus de oro"…"Secretos prohibidos"…-_

La castaña ladeó la cabeza no muy convencida_- No sé… ¿No tienes algo menos comercial?…-_

La rubia soltó un suspiro antes de dar con un libro que llamó su atención, intentando esconder su risa y mantener su postura estoica dijo _- "¿Sexo para torpes?. No se han vendido muchos ejemplares así que no es muy comercial, además es bastante... ilustrativo…"-_

La castaña arqueó una ceja y mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la defensiva le preguntó - _¿Tengo pinta de necesitar "ilustración"?-_

- _Disculpa, solo era una sugerencia. Veamos que más hay…-_ contestó la rubia mientras se subía a la escalera para alcanzar uno de los libros de la estantería más alta – _Quizás éste…_- Se bajó de la estantería más rápido de lo debido haciendo que sus tacones se tabalearan sobre la tabla de madera y si no llega a ser por los rápidos reflejos de la castaña probablemente hubiese caído al suelo.

Sus profundos ojos azules se conectaron intensamente a los avellanados. Con un leve carraspeo trató de separarse de la castaña quien la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo más de lo necesario provocándole una sensación de flojedad en las piernas.

Con las mejillas encendidas la rubia se separó de ella y alisó su ropa, mientras le decía – _¿Quizás este?_- La castaña negó con la cabeza sin apartar su chispeante mirada de ella.

Se acercó un poco más de lo necesario a la comerciante y le dijo -¿_Qué tal es éste?-_

La rubia tomó el libro entre sus manos y le echó un rápido vistazo _"Cien maneras de caer en la misma tentación"._

Se aclaró la garganta y contestó_ – Éste está muy bien es…de una joven autora- _Sus miradas seguían conectadas.

_- ¿Lo has leído?-_ Preguntó la castaña. La rubia simplemente se limitó a asentir.

_- ¿y qué te ha parecido?_-

_- Es muy entretenido, cómodo de leer, sabe captar la atención del lector y te deja con ganas de saber más hasta el último capítulo. A pesar de no ser muy conocida estoy segura de que pronto triunfara y se convertirá en todo un BestSeller _-

La joven de cabellos rizados se acercó a ella con una pícara sonrisa- _Eso no es algo fácil de presagiar, no siempre los mejores libros son los más comerciales_- Tentando su suerte se acercó un poco más a ella hasta volver a tomarla por la cintura.

_- Hermione para…-_ Dijo la rubia con semblante serio.

La nombrada arqueó una ceja y preguntó- _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿A caso me has reconocido por el libro?_- Miró por un instante el libro que tenía en sus manos.

**_Cien maneras de caer en la misma tentación_**

HERMIONE GRANGER

Le dio la vuelta y vio su foto en la contraportada.

Se acercó a la rubia y le susurró en el oído- _Si quieres te lo firmo_-

La dependienta giró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa antes de quitarle el libro de las manos y golpearla con él – _Eres una payasa ¿lo sabías?-_

Hermione mientras se apoyaba en la estantería de enfrente soltó un desalentador suspiro y comentó- _Te acabas de cargar mi inspiración Fleur…_-

Fleur soltó una pequeña carcajada - _Oh vamos, ya será para menos. No puedes pretender venir aquí cada semana y poner en prácticas tus experimentos para poder escribir tu libro, te recuerdo que esta es mi tienda y trabajo aquí. ¿Qué pensarían mis clientes?-_

Hermione esbozó una sensual sonrisa y mientras tiraba de la rubia hacia ella le dijo- _Seguro que aumentarían las ventas…-_Un bufido escapó de los labios de Fleur y aprovechando su distracción la castaña comenzó a plantar besos en la base de su cuello y murmuró_- Mañana pienso venir otra vez, y más te vale que me dejes acabar el experimento…-_

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Qué les ha parecido?. Encontré esta historia medio escrita en mi PC, hacía un par de meses o así que la había empezado, pero no tuve tiempo de acabarla y no sé cómo me olvide de ella, hasta que casualmente la encontré hace un par de horas y decidí acabarla y subirla. Aprovecho para deciros que voy a tardar un poco (no sé realmente cuanto) en actualizar las otras historias porque estoy muy muy pero que muy liada, y a parte quiero tomarme el tiempo y la dedicación pertinentes para escribir buenos capítulos, porque ustedes se lo merecen y porque les he cogido cariño a las historias en especial a la de ¿Qué pasó anoche?. Así que espero que me perdonen la tardanza y que voy a poner todo mi empeño en que merezca la pena. Os mando un saludo y nos leemos.<strong>


End file.
